Legends of Tomorrow: Fellowship of the Spear
"Fellowship of the Spear" is the fifteenth episode of season two of the superhero fantasy & science fiction television series Legends of Tomorrow, and the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ben Bray with a script written by Keto Shimizu and Matthew Maala. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, March 21st, 2017. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Legends of Tomorrow is based on characters featured in DC Comics comic book titles. It was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Phil Klemmer. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number T13.20015. * This episode had a viewership of 1.718 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by .379 from the previous episode. It rated 0.6% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actor Neal McDonough receives a "Special Appearance by..." credit in this episode. * Actor John Barrowman receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Director Ben Hernandez Bray is credited as Ben Bray in this episode. * This is the first episode of Legends of Tomorrow directed by Ben Bray. He is also known for directing the "Bratva" episode of Arrow, and the "City of Lost Children" episode of Supergirl. * This is the fourth episode of Legends of Tomorrow written or co-written by Keto Shimizu. It is also his fourth episode from season two of the series as a writer. He previously worked on "Land of the Lost", which he co-wrote with Ray Utarnachitt. * This is the fourth episode of Legends of Tomorrow written or co-written by Matthew Maala. It is his third episode from season two of the series. He previously worked on "Turncoat", which he co-wrote with Grainne Godfree. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the novel Fellowship of the Ring by English author J.R.R. Tolkien. It is the first book the "Lord of the Rings" trilogy and was first published in June, 1954. * The character of J.R.R. Tolkien, as presented in this episode, is based on an actual person, whose full name is John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. In this episode, he is played by actor Jack Turner. Tolkien is best known for authoring the 1937 novel The Hobbit, as well as its sequel projects, The Lord of the Rings (which is a trilogy), and The Silmarillion. Tolkien received a telegram summoning him to Folkestone for posting to France during World War I on June 2nd, 1916. * Sara Lance refers to Rip Hunter, Mick Rory and Nate Heywood as the "Backstreet Boys" in this episode. The Backstreet Boys are a popular boy band that first rose to fame in the mid 1990s with the release of their self-titled album, Backstreet Boys in 1996. Quotes * Rip Hunter: Attention, all combatants. May I have your attention, please? There are casualties on the battlefield. Brave men on both sides who are in urgent need of medical attention. I know that the divisions between us run deep, that they may very well be insurmountable. But I implore both of our armies for this one moment to come together as allies and honor a ceasefire so that the injured may be removed from the field of battle. There may come a day when our courage fails us, when we forsake our friendships and break the bonds of fellowship. But today is not that day. And perhaps in showing our humanity, we might just save it. .... * Leonard Snart: You actually care about these losers? Because I guarantee they don't care about you, Mick. .... * Mick Rory: You hear them too, huh? The voices. What's the spear saying to you? * Amaya Jiwe: It's not the spear. It's my mother. Her voice, at least. She's begging me to help our people. To keep our family and our legacy safe. She wants me to change my destiny. * Mick Rory: Maybe the spear can do that for her. * Amaya Jiwe: The chance to rewrite reality. Who wouldn't be tempted. What do your hear? * Mick Rory: My parents. * Amaya Jiwe: What are they saying? * Mick Rory: "Don't play with fire, Mick." .... * Sara Lance: It's not useless. I know ten different ways to kill somebody with this. * Mick Rory: Not to mention, it's great for scratching those hard to reach places. * Ray Palmer: Please don't tell me you used the Spear of Destiny as a back scratcher. * Mick Rory: Who said anything about my back? drops the spear * Martin Stein: Well, as Mister Rory has demonstrated; in the wrong hands, this divine artifact can be put to truly horrific use. Crew * Geoff Garrett - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Ray Utarnachitt - Co-producer * Grainne Godfree - Producer * Glen Winter - Producer * Vladimir Stefoff - Producer * Keto Shimizu - Co-executive producer * Chris Fedak - Executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Phil Klemmer - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Blake Neely - Composer * Ben Sokolowski - Consulting producer * Brian Moraga - Associate producer * Carol Stutz - Story editor See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:March, 2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified